


Sherlollipops - Bugs Suck

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [192]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gets bitten and someone is smitten. Pure parentlock fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Bugs Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> For lilsherlockian's son P, who got bit on the bum by a wasp. A little something to cheer you up!

“How is your arm feeling? Any better?” Sherlock peered down at his three-year-old daughter and waited for her answer.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, holding back a bit of a sniffle as she showed him her freshly-aloed arm. A pair of large brown eyes looked up into his, shiny with unshed tears. “C'n I has a ice lolly?”

“Of course, peanut,” her father replied, knowing full well that he was being manipulated just the tiniest bit. After all, it was just a small mosquito bite. It wasn’t as if a wasp had bit her on the bum!

“Fank you,” she said, her smile melting his heart like it always did.

“Molly Hooper, this is all your fault,” he muttered to himself as he went to the freezer in search of the frozen treats his daughter had just asked for.

“What’s all my fault? That our daughter is a mosquito magnet? Oh no, Sherlock Holmes, that lies entirely on YOUR shoulders!” his wife said as she came up the stairs from the basement, arms loaded with the laundry basket. They were staying at his family’s summer home in the Cotswalds, with only a few days left before returning to London.

“No,” he said, shaking his head and giving a satisfied ‘ah HA’ as he found the last of the ice lollies behind the bag of frozen chips. “It’s your fault I have such a weakness for big brown eyes.” He smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose, then hurried into the parlor to give Lanie her treat.

Yes, Sherlock Holmes had been bested by not one, but two pair of brown eyes - and he couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
